


Falling for Your Habits

by tadashi_intensifies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio is a Soft Baby, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Whipped, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Post-Canon, oikage, they're in love, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: Tobio had this adorable habit of forming his left hand into a fist and not-so-subtly waving it left to right whenever he felt genuinely happy.And Tooru was absolutely beyond in love with it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200
Collections: Anu2020





	Falling for Your Habits

Tobio had this adorable habit of forming his left hand into a fist and not-so-subtly waving it left to right whenever he felt genuinely happy.

And Tooru was absolutely beyond in love with it.

The first time Tooru had noticed it was during middle school. It was a few minutes after their little practice match, their coach had called Tobio to the sides to speak to him privately. And judging by the look on their faces and their body language, they weren’t scolding him or anything, they were just showering him with  _ Kageyama, you’re such a great setter. You can already be a professional volleyball player. All you have to do is to polish your skills and gain some experience. _

Of course, the Tooru at that time was just blinded by jealousy and uneasiness that he probably didn’t notice how Tobio’s adorable blue eyes instantly brightened up with joy upon hearing those words of endless praise.

But the Tooru at that time also couldn’t help but notice the younger setter’s fist doing a little wiggle or wave or whatever the fuck he was trying to do. His fist was just raised a bit, just right at his hip level, and it was just… well, wiggling. 

At first he just thought Tobio had injured his hand or something and was trying to get rid of the pain. But as the years passed by, he realized that it was just one of his many cute habits.

The next time Tooru saw it happen again was three weeks after they had gotten together. It was actually the first time Tooru had seen Tobio doing it after they officially got together. Tooru cooked and made him try this new, delicious looking fried rice recipe he had found online. Tobio was a bit hesitant because _ What if I die of food poisoning, Tooru? Then the police would blame you and you’d go to jail! (Tobio-chan, no one’s dying and no one’s going to jail either… I think.) _

The moment Tobio put a spoonful of Tooru’s masterpiece into his mouth, Tooru noticed his left fist slowly creeping up until the height of his shoulder and doing that strange wiggle thing as he hummed in delight with big bright eyes.

Tooru couldn’t help but chuckle as the movement just kept happening and even intensifying as Tobio kept shoving spoonfuls of rice in his mouth.

There was also this one time when they were making out on the couch and Tooru started trailing his kisses lower and lower until he reached Tobio’s belly button. He couldn’t help but blow a raspberry–which Tobio usually really hates. But at that moment, Tobio just busted out into fits of giggles and chuckles. And from the corner of Tooru’s eye, he could see his lover’s fist slowly rising and doing the little wiggle.

Tooru wanted to squeal out loud when he saw it because it was just so damn adorable. No one would expect Kageyama Tobio, of all people, to have that sort of habit. 

And when Tooru focused back on his beautiful lover, he had his eyes shut tightly and an uncharacteristically huge smile on his face. 

_ I’m the only one who can make him smile that big.  _ Tooru thought smugly, leaning back a bit to just observe Tobio who was still subtly shaking his fist.

Tooru was too busy stuffing his big mouth with food, so he hadn’t gotten the chance to mention the fist wiggle to Tobio.

He saw it happen again when there was a–

“Sale! There’s this huge sale on milk for some reason! Like every single bottle, carton, everything! They were all fifty percent off!” Tobio had exclaimed the moment he entered their shared apartment with a huge bag.

_ A huge fucking bag that contained just milk, apparently.  _

“So, what did you do? Buy all the milk from the store?”

“Yes!”

“I– _ What the fuck, Tobio-chan _ ?” Tooru couldn’t help but swear when he realized that Tobio was serious.

He was aware that Tobio had some sort of milk addiction. He was like an alcoholic, but with milk.

But this… this was just crazy. His lover was crazy because who buys this much milk?

“Look, look!” Tobio rushed to set down the bag on the kitchen counter and opened it up with the same excitement a child had when opening up Christmas presents. “Look, I even got your favorite. The strawberry milk that you always drank when we went to Kyoto, remember?”

Apparently, Tobio’s excitement was contagious because Tooru felt a sudden rush of giddiness in his soul.

He felt like he was supposed to be mad because Tobio just bought a year’s worth of milk and milk gets spoiled easily, so  _ why _ .

But Tobio was so fucking happy with all his milk.

He was beyond ecstatic at this point.

So Tooru just chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, I loved that one,” It was true. He really did love that brand of milk.

And somehow, his words made Tobio even more excited. The younger man was practically buzzing and vibrating with happiness at this point.

“I know you do! That’s why I bought it, because I know how much you loved it!”

Tooru swooned at that, his boyfriend was so thoughtful. He mentally sobbed because of Tobio’s adorableness.

“You’re so fucking sweet. Thank you, love.” 

Tobio’s smile widened and of course, along with the smile came the fist wiggle.

It seemed as if he wasn’t even aware that he was doing that endearing little fist wiggle, so Tooru decided to keep his big, loud mouth shut for once in his life.

And he was right, Tobio really didn’t know about his cute habit because the first time someone had mentioned it, Tobio had this stupid flabbergasted look on his adorable face. And when Tooru had giggled, Tobio turned to look at him with a look of extreme betrayal and anger.

“Six years! We’ve been together for six long fucking years and you didn’t even think that maybe, just maybe, you needed to point it out to me?” Tobio whisper-yelled, grasping Tooru’s arm tightly in his hand. If Tobio didn’t look so cute and handsome in his yellow sweater, Tooru would actually fear for his life because the glare Tobio was giving him at the moment was so heated.

They were in the corner of the room, away from the “small”, but actually big party that was happening in the middle of Hajime’s weirdly gigantic living room. Everyone in the Japan team was there plus a “few” other people which made him go  _ Hajime, this isn’t a few... this is like everyone who were involved in high school volleyball during our high school life. I’m so proud of you, Hajime. You’ve become such a social butterfly now. (Shut the fuck up, Tooru.) _

Tooru rolled his eyes in response to Tobio’s previous whining, “It’s a cute habit, I didn’t want you to stop.”

It was true, the only reason why he had never mentioned it before was because he knew that once Tobio realized what he did, he would somehow put a stop to his little fist wiggle.

Tobio smacked his arm lightly, “Do you know how embarrassing it is to have Koganegawa, of all people, point it out with his loud ass voice? In the middle of a big ass party?” He hissed. 

Tooru faced away from his lover to hopefully hide the grin he had on his face.

Tobio was eating something from their cocktail table– _ yes, Hajime had actually set up some cocktail tables in his weirdly gigantic living room– _ when he did the fist wiggle thing again. And unfortunately, they were on the same table as Kyoutani and Koganegawa, who had let out a loud ass “Aw, Kageyama, you’re so adorable! You do the same fist wave thing that my younger cousin used to do when she was a baby.”

And so a couple more things happened and some words were said before Tobio decided that he would drag Tooru to the corner of the room. It reminded Tooru of a mom dragging her child to a quiet corner of the party just so that she could scold them without embarrassing herself or her child.

So yes, Tobio was like a mom reprimanding her child.

Truth be told, Tooru was actually worried this would escalate into a big argument because right now, he could actually feel Tobio’s frustration. And he didn’t want to start a fight in Hajime’s weirdly gigantic living room party.

So he chose his next words very, very carefully.

“I love you, Tobio-chan.”

“Shut up. I’m mad at you.” Tobio scoffed, leaning away from Tooru, who was about to give him a small kiss. He straightened up, only a bit embarrassed by the sort-of rejection.

“Tobio,” He whined pathetically, reaching over to Tobio’s head so he could fix a strand of dark hair that was cutely sticking out. “It’s not that big of a deal! People who see you do it probably find you so fucking cute.”

“ _ Probably _ . Tooru, I  _ probably  _ look like a fucking idiot,” He scowled before scowling even more– _ is that even possible?– _ when Tooru slid his hand down to give his cheeks a small squeeze.

“Kageyama Tobio? An idiot?” He questioned before scoffing incredulously. “Babe, I think by now everyone knows you’re an idiot.” He muttered quietly and winced from the sla

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, too.”

And to Tooru’s dismay, Tobio had found a way to stop doing it. No matter what he did to try and make Tobio do the fist wiggle thing, he never succeeded. Even the mention of  _ Tobio, you can probably serve better than me now  _ only got him a small smile and a kiss.

Hell, even when Tobio was beyond happy, even when he was breathless from his laughter, 

There was no adorable fist wiggle.

None.

Nothing.

That fist wiggle was basically Tooru’s guide to see if Tobio was actually genuinely happy or he was just faking it.

And just like that,  _ poof _ , it was gone and Tooru just wanted to cry his eyes out in despair.

_ Damn you, Koganegawa. Damn you and your observation skills. Damn you and your big fucking damn mouth.  _

Half a year passed before Tobio started doing it again. Six months of restraining himself was probably super tiring that he just gave up. Six months of pure torture and complete sadness for Oikawa Tooru.

The first time he had done it again was when–

“Tobio-chan,” Tooru softly reprimanded when he saw the small figure squirming a bit.

“You gotta be gentle, remember?”

Tobio rolled his eyes, “I’m your boyfriend, not your precious child. Stop talking to me in that tone. It’s so weird, you make it sound like I’m your kid.” His lips puckered up into an unintentional pout. _ He’s not a kid, but he sure is sulking like one.  _ Tooru wanted to point out but decided against it.

Despite him being such a brat, Tooru could still see him relax his grip on the small kitten that was currently snuggled up comfortably in his arms.

They were currently on a picnic date in the park. The kitten had suddenly wandered up to them and literally just decided to sit in between the couple. 

He just plopped his tiny fluffy ass on the blanket, right between Tobio and Tooru. And Tobio, the animal lover who animals usually hated, carefully lifted it up and cuddled it onto his lap. The kitten didn’t even make any noise as he was practically manhandled. He just laid there content like an angel.

Tobio had gasped happily, eyes so bright because  _ he didn’t scratch me, Tooru! He likes me! _

It was no secret to them that most animals absolutely despised Tobio. So seeing Tobio so soft with the small kitten was just beyond fucking adorable.

The kitten was most probably abandoned by his mother or something. He looked like he was only a few months old and he was so hungry. They had fed him a few pieces of ham a while ago and the small creature just gobbled it up like he hadn’t eaten in days.

Which means he probably wasn’t a pet nor was his mom taking care of him.

Tooru sighed before he finally came to a decision.

If he wanted to see Tobio this happy everyday, there was only one thing he could do and thankfully, they had enough space in their home for one more occupant.

“You wanna keep him? Like, I mean, uh…” He trailed off, looking around the park in case the kitten was actually owned by someone. “We can wait for a few hours to see if anyone would come looking for him, just in case. But you know, do you wanna keep him?”

“Are you serious? Really?!” Tobio peered up at him with his beautiful blue eyes and gasped when Tooru nodded. “Oh, my God! Yes! Yes, please!”

The kitten meowed quietly and looked up at the man holding him, as if he could sense Tobio’s excitement.

Then that’s when it happened.

The small fist wiggle. It was more subtle than what it was before, but it was still happening. Tooru mentally sobbed in relief when Tobio continued to happily hum to himself, seemingly totally unaware of the fist wiggling happening.

Tooru leaned over to give his younger lover a kiss on the cheek. 

“Tooru, I love you so much!” Tobio suddenly announced with flushed cheeks, not even looking at Tooru, but instead kept his eyes on the kitten on his lap. 

“I love you too, baby. So fucking much,”  _ I love every single thing about you. From the way you sleep to the way you eat and of course, your happy fist wiggle. _ Tooru honestly really wanted to cry because of the comeback of the fist wiggle.

“We’re gonna be the best parents this little guy could ever have.”

“I know we are.”

“This is the best day of my life,” Tobio cheered with an uncharacteristically wide smile on his face.

“Even better than the day we got together?” Tooru couldn’t help but tease his lover who rolled his eyes sassily.

“Duh.”   


“Even better than that time we had sex in Osaka? That time we slept in the cabin?”

“ Yup!”

“Even better than that one time in that hotel?” Tooru didn’t need to specify any details about that one time in that hotel because they both knew what he was referring to.

“Yea–Oh, who am I kidding? Of course not,” Tobio flushed a dark shade of red as he probably remembered what went down that night.

“You loved that mirror a little too much, Tobio-chan.”

“And you loved those handcuffs a little too much, Oikawa-san.”

“You bet I did.” He winked flirtatiously and Tobio gave him a look full of disgust.

“You’re such a kinky bastard.”   
  
“Says the guy who came the moment he saw himself, all fucked up, in the mirror.”

Tobio gasped, reaching down to cover the kitten’s small ears, “Innocent ears,” He told Tooru who scoffed.

As he continued to softly murmur to the kitten, Tooru couldn’t help but appreciate how lucky, how blessed he was to have Kageyama fucking Tobio as his lover.

Tooru admits, they had a rocky start to their relationship. It was full of fights, awkwardness, and uncomfortable silences. It was definitely not the best start to a relationship that’s been going strong for more than five years, but they made it work.

Slowly, but steadily. Their relationship didn’t just develop overnight, they had to go through so many things, so many struggles, so many moments that turned into wonderful memories that they look back at every now and then.

“Hey,” Tooru grabbed Tobio’s hand. “I love you.”

Tobio chuckled, “Yeah, I know.”

“But you know what I love the most?”

“My ass?” He raised a brow when Tooru giggled.

“That’s correct, but there’s still something else.”

“My dick?

“Tobio-chan! You’re so dirty-minded!” Tooru gasped, shaking his head in mock disappointment. The action made Tobio roll his eyes and softly slap him on the arm.

“What do you love the most, Tooru?” He asked, actually looking genuinely curious this time.

Tooru smirked, “That little fist wiggle you just did a while ago.”

“I-I did not!” The blue-haired man stuttered and Tooru’s smirk just widened in response. “Tooru! I really didn’t do it.”

“You did!” He sing-songed and couldn’t help but teasingly poke his boyfriend’s cheek.

“But–But… No! Stop!” Tobio groaned, leaning away from Tooru’s annoying finger. The kitten in his lap jumped up to ‘protect’ Tobio and nibbled on the older man’s finger.

“It’s okay, Tobio-chan, I love you and your fist wiggle so damn much!”

“Fuck you, Tooru!”

“Aw, I love you, too!”

“Screw you and your obsession with my…  _ fist wiggle _ .” He spat the last words out as if they were poison on his tongue.

Tooru sighed dramatically, “Your fist is just so cute!”

“I’ll fist you if you say that again!” He exclaimed loudly.

Silence.

They were in the park.  A park that was full of people, both adults and children were there. Tooru was pretty sure he saw one family just up and leave after what Tobio had loudly said.

Tobio evidently shrunk back, his face so red that he resembled a tomato.

Tooru blinked, shocked because he never thought he’d hear those words come out of Tobio’s lovely mouth.

Tobio spluttered, blushing even more, “I-I didn’t mean it that way! That came out so wrong. I’m so fucking embarrassed,” He groaned as he bent over, hiding his red face behind the kitten’s small body.

“You’ll fist me like how I fisted you during that one time in that hotel?”

“No! God no, Tooru.” His eyes widened as he sat up straight again.

“Oh~ Tobio-chan, you’re becoming so kinky. I’m so proud of how much you’ve grown.” Tooru wiped a fake tear away from his eye before letting out a fake sob. Tobio groaned, obviously distressed.

“I meant it like I’d punch you!”

“You don’t have to be ashamed, my love. If you wanna fist me, then you can fist me.”

“Tooru… please. You’re so annoying.”

“But you love me anyways.”

“Unfortunately.”

“And I love you and your fist wiggles!”

“I absolutely despise you.”

Tooru was absolutely beyond in love with everything about his lover.

When he says everything, he means everything, both the bad and the good.

Even the unstoppable annoying habits, like how Tobio hogs all the blankets at night or how he talks with his mouth full of mushed up food.

But along with those annoying habits came the endearing ones. Tobio hogs all the blankets, but somehow ends up curled up on Tooru’s side or chest. When he talks with his mouth full, it’s often about something exciting that makes Tobio very happy, so the fist wiggle would make an appearance.

_ Ah, the fist wiggle. _

That was definitely his favorite Kageyama Tobio habit and he was utterly in love with it.

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't posted a haikyuu fic in over a month now and it felt weird not to post one, so yeah i basically just brought this out of the drafts lmao
> 
> n e ways, i hope you liked it! it was such a cute and fluffy fic to write (tbh all my fics are cute and fluffy but this one was just so heartwarming uwu)
> 
> fun fact this was supposed to be an iwaoikage fic, but i just couldn't add hajime into their relationship for some reason smh
> 
> comment your thoughts! i'd really love to read them <33
> 
> you can find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/tadashiluvbot)


End file.
